


The Same End殊途同归

by windyswind



Series: Meeting,Parting,Reunion [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: 2 supermen, Autistic Jon, Bottom Clark, Bruce being Bruce, Clark is Jon's Mother, Gen, Hurt Clark got comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, New 52, Oblivious Damian, Post-Flashpoint (DCU), Pre-New 52, Top Bruce, 蝙超
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyswind/pseuds/windyswind
Summary: Whatever happened, at the end they would always be together.pre 52混合new 52，时间线混乱，好大一盘子狗血





	1. Chapter 1

《殊途同归》1

世间的道路太多太长，交错曲折，而苍生又是如此的渺小卑微，身不由己。他们也许曾经在哪里不期而遇擦肩而过，他们也许曾经在某处两心相知两手相牵，到最后，他们也许会渐行渐远，又或许，他们终将殊途同归。

 

“韦恩先生，我很感谢你堂弟邀请我儿子一起去游乐场，可是很遗憾我的工作无法请假，一时之间也找不到保姆，只能谢谢你们的好意了。”拨通电话前，乔纳森怀特考虑了整整一晚，他一直希望儿子能认识同龄的朋友，但当乔真的和达米安韦恩形影不离了，他不但没能松一口气，反而更觉不安。

乔在新学校已经待了一个月了，这是他第一次没有出现明显的适应困难和对上学的抗拒，据史力校长说，这是因为他和另一个转学生相处得很好，不仅上课的时候坐一块儿，连课间休息和午饭时间也是焦不离孟。

如果那个转学生不是达米安韦恩的话，乔纳森怀特会喜出望外。

他对达米安韦恩没有偏见，甚至算得上心怀喜爱，他知道蝙蝠家的男孩子内心都是正直的，可是他心里藏着太多秘密，接近蝙蝠家的人对他们没有好处。更何况据他所知，达米安韦恩要比乔年长，向来是在家里学习，这突然转学就显得非常可疑了。

乔纳森在心里叹气，乔得知爸爸不让他去游乐场的决定后就躲在房间里闷闷不乐，大半天了都没发出一点声响，要不是还能听见被窝里的心跳声，乔纳森几乎以为他偷偷跑出去了。

他痛恨自己让儿子失望。

“这太可惜了，我知道达米安很期待这次和乔一起去玩的。”话筒里传来狄戈里韦恩的声音，他自称是达米安的远方堂兄，真实身份其实是达米安的养兄迪克格雷森，也就是超级英雄夜翼。乔纳森猜测迪克应该是正在进行卧底潜伏任务，所以才改头换面掩人耳目。“如果你工作忙不开身的话，要不我带他俩去就好了？噢我保证一定好好看着小乔，绝不让他跑丢了什么的，怀特先生你可以放心！”

“这...乔的情况比较特殊——”

不等他说完，迪克就抢道：“我完全理解你的担忧，其实我大学的时候当保姆挣外快，就曾经照顾过情况更严重的小孩，照看乔一天对我来说没有问题！况且还有达米安在呢，达米安绝不会让他少了一根头发的，他俩可是亲亲密密的一对儿小小朋友啊！”

乔纳森本要婉拒，迟疑了一下，就看见儿子终于爬出了被窝。小男孩站在客厅门口，咬着唇，目不转睛地看着他。

乔纳森听见自己说：“那好吧。”

 

迪克放下电话，揉了揉达米安的黑发。“怀特先生答应了，你满意了吧。”

“tt”达米安推开大哥的手，瞪着他道：“我们才不是亲亲密密的一对儿小小朋友！”

“你在夜巡的时候见了人家一面就追到学校来了，逼我在你爸面前说了多少好话啊，这还不算亲亲密密？”迪克斜眼看他。“我告诉你，乔是个好孩子，你可别因为他有自闭症就欺负他啊。”

“哼，他可聪明着呢，谁能欺负得了他。”达米安嘴上抱怨着，话里话外都透着熟稔信任。“现在，我们要进行任务第二步。”

“是是是，达米安大人，请问你接下来要干什么呢？”宠溺弟弟的迪克好脾气道。

“我们的游乐园之旅的第四个人。”达米安抱着手臂，趾高气扬道：“我要你去说服他出席，或者绑架他出席，如果你做得到的话。”

迪克对着胆大包天的男孩眨了眨眼，突然有了不好的预感。

 

布鲁斯韦恩在大众眼里的既定形象大概是英俊倜傥、西装笔挺的，所以洗旧了的灰色短袖汗衫、深蓝色牛仔裤、乱糟糟的头发和挡住了大半张脸的胡子拉碴就成了很好的伪装。他正站在游乐园门口，低头看着自己手机的新闻，来来往往的游人都没有往他身上看一眼。

韦恩企业和正义联盟的事务让布鲁斯绝大多数时间都忙得脚不着地，但偶尔也总会有一点点闲暇。他破天荒答应陪儿子和他的小朋友出来游玩，一半是因为迪克在他耳边唠唠叨叨了一周家庭时光对儿童健全心灵发展的重要性，一半则是出于要搞清楚儿子最近的古怪行径——他们说蝙蝠侠是控制狂是事出有因的。

“嘿布鲁斯！你已经到啦。你先看着这两个男孩，我去买票！”迪克兴奋得像个十来岁的青少年，蹦蹦跳跳就走了，剩下布鲁斯对着两个小孩。

他知道达米安的心思都围着一个叫做乔恩怀特的小男孩打转，他看过男孩的照片、成绩表、病历和家庭背景。

但他是在达米安牵着男孩来到他面前的一刻，才认出他曾经和男孩有过一面之缘。

在哥谭的万丈高空上，飞机里外，一窗之隔。

但他现在不是蝙蝠侠，他是布鲁斯韦恩。

“父亲。”达米安喊道，嘴里含着的棒棒糖使声音有些含糊，表情好像自己在咬着一块毒药。

“达米安，”他朝自己的儿子笑着点了点头，然后望向乔。“你是乔恩对吧？你好，我是达米安的爸爸，你可以叫我布鲁斯。”

乔的一边脸颊因为糖果而鼓起，蓝眼睛清澈如水，看起来就像一只可爱的小松鼠。他小小声说：“Hi，B。”

布鲁斯差点没能维持住脸上的笑容。


	2. Chapter 2

《殊途同归》2

布鲁斯曾被人冠以各种各样的称呼：布鲁西宝贝儿，黑暗骑士，该死的蝙蝠侠，马龙先生，儿子，少爷，父亲......只有一个人，把他两个身份的名字糅合起来，亲昵又简单地唤他一声“B”。

但那个人已经不在了，再也不会回来。

小男孩的一声轻唤，石破天惊地扰乱了他心中的古井。

布鲁斯以为自己会抗拒从其他人口中听见这声呼唤，然而面对着乔那双蓝得惊人的眼睛，他唯一能想到的，只有另一双同样美丽的蓝眼，凝视着他的时候充满了毫无保留的信赖和爱慕。

达米安也许察觉到了父亲心中的动荡和一瞬的僵硬，但他并不觉得诧异，在他看来，乔这个怪小孩随随便便就该让身边的人卸甲曳兵，反正他早已领教不少了。

乔用嘴巴衔着糖块，脱下小背包，拉开拉链，在里面翻了翻，掏出一个卡通食盒。他歪了歪脑袋，似乎有些困扰，布鲁斯想问他是不是需要帮忙，还没开口，达米安就伸手把食盒接了过去，接着又径直把背包里的水壶拿走，乔眉头舒开，终于空出一只手找到了自己想要的东西。

一个小本子。

达米安发出轻弹舌头的声音，把小背包也揽了过去。阿福如果在现场目睹韦恩小少爷的绅士行为，定会老怀安慰的。

乔快速地翻动本子——前面的页面似乎都是童稚的彩画，偶尔有一两张笔触较为成熟圆滑的，布鲁斯强烈怀疑出自达米安之手——他翻到最新一页空白的页面，还不知从哪里摸出来一只黑色木笔，一同递给布鲁斯，眼睛亮晶晶地看向他，溢满了期待。

除了当年的小迪克格雷森，布鲁斯从未如此近距离直面小孩子纯真恳求的大眼睛。

杀伤力太巨大，简直只有十恶不赦的人才能忍心拒绝他。

“乔，你想要什么？”布鲁斯蹲下，平视着乔问。

“他想要你的签名。”达米安代答，话语里的不以为然几乎要化为实质了，明显觉得朋友想要自己父亲的签名是很蠢的一件事。

布鲁斯韦恩是哥谭名人，不是歌坛明星，想要爬上他的床的拜金男女不少，想要他签名的粉丝...就真的比较稀罕了。几秒间布鲁斯已经想到了数十种利用他亲笔签名可以进行的犯罪活动，随即又被乔无辜的脸容击溃。

“乔，你喜欢收集别人的签名吗？”他一边问，一边在白纸上留下了布鲁斯宝贝儿优美流畅的花体签名。

达米安的白眼几乎要翻到后脑勺了。

乔没有回答，垂目看着手里的小本子。世界第一侦探敏锐地察觉到了他的失望，但一时之间也没想出来这古怪的孩子到底在失望什么。

“你们傻站着干什么？我们要进去玩啦！”迪克举着四张票突然冒出头来，有力地打破了僵局。

 

第一任罗宾/前任夜翼/现任卧底特工的迪克格雷森左右手各捧着一大盘垃圾快餐食物，笑意盈盈地往他们的座位走去。

迪克觉得这一天出游实在太棒棒棒了。凭籍手中的VIP票，他们免去了排队之苦，在一天的时间里玩遍了游乐场大大小小的设施。迪克是个没有翅膀的飞人，他喜欢各种刺激高速的高空机动游戏，也享受游乐场里欢声笑语的愉快氛围，但更让他笑不拢嘴的是照相机里留下的大量勒索材料/划掉/家庭乐照片。

——达米安对过山车的刺激程度嗤之以鼻，抱怨的时候却被突然急速倒后的车卡吓出了一声惊呼，邻座的乔隐隐有着笑意。

——布鲁斯双肩各骑着一个男孩子，大手稳稳地扶住两人，给矮小的达米安和乔提供欣赏巡游表演的头等座位。

——摩天轮缓缓上升，乔隔着玻璃远望，澄蓝的眼睛里倒映了漫天的焰火，达米安不安分地拨弄着乔的刘海，背景里的布鲁斯表情放松。

诸如这些的照片，迪克拍了有几百张。在他小时候，布鲁斯也曾经在阿福的劝谕下带他去过游乐场，只是那时候小迪克还走不出父母惨死眼前的阴霾，终日郁郁寡欢，新任监护人布鲁斯也好不到哪里去，那时候的游乐场还没被多次重建，处处有童年时父母带他游玩的回忆。

迪克很开心，因为如今的他们虽然有着过去的伤痕，却能组成了一个新的家庭。

如果布鲁斯能再找个伴儿，那就更好了。

迪克在心里呸了一声自己的得陇望蜀，在布鲁斯的旁边坐下。对座的达米安正在对他的朋友说着什么，乔却明显没用心听，专注地看着餐厅一角吊挂的电视机。

达米安因为他的心不在焉而恼怒了，拍了拍他的肩膀。乔却浑然不觉。迪克连忙喝止达米安，获得一枚白眼的回报。  
“乔，你在看什么？”布鲁斯问，停止阅读手机里的报告，顺着达米安的视线转过头，看见电视上正在播放超人从火海中英勇救人的新闻。

在超人死亡后，模仿他造型风格出现在大众目光下的人有好几个，这个是最能让市民惊呼超人起死回生的。正联的卫星一直记录他出现的地点，试图找出他的行动规律和动机。

“爸爸。”乔喃喃道。


	3. Chapter 3

《殊途同归》3

乔纳森将困得眼睛都快睁不开的乔抱回二楼的房间，替他脱了鞋子、换上睡衣。乔全程就像一个傀儡娃娃一样任他爸爸摆布，在床上躺下的时候已经沉沉睡着，小小的嘴巴微微张开。

乔纳森拨开他额头的一缕发丝，俯下身轻轻亲了亲他的太阳穴。乔从小到大都很抗拒外人，这还是他第一次在乔纳森缺席的情况下和他的小朋友一起玩乐，甚至玩到了精疲力竭的程度。乔纳森既替儿子开心，又忍不住有点微妙的吃醋，要不是儿子被迪克送回来的时候已经揉着眼睛打呵欠，他还真有点想追问乔有没有想念爸爸了。

如果乔摇头的话，乔纳森不保证自己不偷偷去揭了一两部蝙蝠车的车盖泄愤。

他被自己妙想天开的念头逗笑，随即叹了一口气。无需走到窗边拉开窗帘往下看，他都知道正默默站在他家庭院的那两个人是谁。

他也清楚他们出现在这里的目的。

乔纳森慢吞吞地走下一楼，烧开水，翻出柜子里仅余的一点茶叶泡了茶，用厨房里的咖啡机和廉价咖啡豆冲了一杯咖啡，还把冰箱里乔吃剩下的冰淇淋和小蛋糕拿了出来。确定自己的心绪稍微平复后，他才打开大门，朝那两个隐藏在树荫下的一男一女招手。

“抱歉了怀特先生，我们不请自来你家打扰你。”神奇女侠说。

“我们需要谈谈。”蝙蝠侠说。

乔纳森露出一个疲惫的笑容。“我很感激你们没有把整个联盟带来堵我，我不想惊扰了乔的睡眠。两位，请进。”

正联最有名气的两大超级英雄穿着制服，和一个穿着旧睡衣的单身爸爸在他家简单的厨房里围着桌子坐下，这样的情景要多怪异有多怪异，但他们三人都没有对此发表评论。

“不好意思，家里没有酒精类饮品，不能冒被乔触碰的风险。”乔纳森道。

戴安娜礼貌地表达了对雪糕和红茶的欣赏。

乔纳森注意到蝙蝠侠看都没有看一眼他面前的咖啡和小蛋糕。

“我是卡尔艾尔，最后一个氪星人，在氪星毁灭之前我乘坐飞船来到了地球，那时候我还是一个婴儿。”乔纳森说道，这一番久违的真话咀嚼起来只有微苦的陌生之感。“但我不是你们的超人。”

“我们知道你不是，超人是在我们面前...度过了他的最后时刻。”戴安娜说话直爽，这一点蕴含着痛苦的停顿让乔纳森突然醒觉这里的神奇女侠和超人举世皆知的情侣关系。

她仍然在悼念他，也许会一直悼念下去。但她不会倒下，无论是哪个世界的神奇女侠，都是他认识最坚强的女人。

“你是否来自平行世界？”蝙蝠侠突然问道。

“你知道我不是，正联一直监察着所有通往平行地球的通道。”乔纳森单刀直入回答了这个陷阱问题，在他决定代替这处死去的超人拯救人类的时候，就为了这个肯定要面对的问题打了无数次腹稿。真正说出来并没有想象中那么困难。“我和你们是处于同一个宇宙里的人，我的名字也是克拉克肯特。但我来自另一条时间线，一条已经被断绝了的时间线。”

在场都是见多识广的正联元老，不必乔纳森说完，他们都明白了他的意思。理论上来说，当时间线遭到改动的时候，旧有世界灰飞烟灭，一切都会推倒重来，没有人会记得曾经发生过的事情。然而乔纳森怀特，一个氪星人，逃过了被抹杀重灌的命运，和他的新世界二重身同时存在着。他幸运地死里逃生，也不幸地失去了他所珍爱的所有事物。

乔纳森配合蝙蝠侠的要求证实了他的身份，也详细回答了他们提出的问题，包括他以前的超英生涯和日后的打算。

隔着含铅的面罩和目镜，乔纳森都能感应到蝙蝠侠灼灼注视他的视线。他不太明智地逃避着蝙蝠侠的目光，每次和他说话都有意无意垂目去看他面前的咖啡杯。

蝙蝠侠很快就察觉了，低头看了一眼画着小狗图案的杯子，拿起来尝了一口，变冷的廉价咖啡甫入口，他差点就要吐出来——如果他真的吐出来了，老管家肯定会为他的餐桌礼仪痛心疾首的。蝙蝠侠忍着恶心假装没事发生般灌下去，立刻放下杯子。

对面的乔纳森凝视着他，嘴角挂着怀念的微笑。以前他经常软硬兼施让布鲁斯喝他泡的糟糕咖啡，就是为了看布鲁斯脸上精彩的表情。

蝙蝠侠意味深长的样子让乔纳森意识到自己的小恶作剧被发现了，连忙肃正神情，低声说了句抱歉。

戴安娜也许是发现了他俩之间的暗潮汹涌，很快就告辞了，说要把新超人的消息带回瞭望塔。厨房里剩下了蝙蝠侠和乔纳森，此时的天色已经渐渐展露曙光。

“乔怀特是你在旧时间线里带过来的儿子吗？”沉默良久，蝙蝠侠冷不防问。

“这个和正联事务没关系。”乔纳森答非所问。

“他的另一个父母是谁？”蝙蝠侠又沉声问道。

乔纳森摇头。“是谁又有什么所谓？那个人已离开，永远不会再回来。”

“克拉克，我们有过约定。”突然听到那个抛弃了很多年的名字，乔纳森惊讶地发现蝙蝠侠已经走到了他身边。他还没来得及理解蝙蝠侠的话，对方便已俯下身，捧着亲吻他。

这是个不涉及齿舌的纯洁亲吻，只是干燥偏凉的薄唇轻轻摩挲着乔纳森的嘴唇，表达着熟悉又陌生的亲昵。乔纳森却剧烈地抖动起来，手掌用力推开了他。

“布鲁斯？”他颤抖着问道。


	4. Chapter 4

《殊途同归》4

他们约定了会一起解决这一次的地球危机，就如同过往无数次一样。然后他们会向正联申请放取累积了多年的假期，在韦恩家买下的南太平洋海岛上度假，岛上的新鲜水果都是堪萨斯长大的氪星人最喜欢吃的。

战况的炽烈超乎预期，正联的超英一个个被击倒。最终决战的时候，他单枪匹马打倒德克赛德，却躲不过敌人的暗算。

倒下的时候，他想着爱人温润的笑容，想着他们还没出生的孩子，想着他们来不及实践的约定。

黑暗席卷了他。

不知过了多久，他渐渐恢复意识，在陌生的荒野独自醒来，脑子里一片空白。

他忘记了自己是谁，忘记了心里空荡荡的另一半曾经住着什么人。他是一个没有家的旅人，不会衰老，也没有死亡，在一个又一个的时间点里苏醒，于漫漫时间长河里见尽了因丑陋贪婪的人性而起的斗争。

他失望，但不绝望，因为无论处境多恶劣，永远有一点弥足珍贵的善良，驱使着他去捍卫保护，去继续前行。

去寻找值得他坚持下去的那个人。

旅途的终点，在正义联盟的瞭望塔内。

他再一次的睁开眼睛，身边有上十个情谊深厚的战友，有他抚养成人的养子和刚刚相认的亲儿。

但没有他一直寻找的那个人。

脑子里涌现了大量新的记忆。

那一刻他就明白了，他回到了正确的地点，却回不去正确的时间。那个人永远消失在了被改写的时间线里。这一条新铸的时间线里，只有一个长相酷似他的伴侣却稍微年轻几载的氪星人。

他的名字也是卡尔艾尔。

正联确保了蝙蝠侠不会再被动游荡在无数时间点里面，他们感谢着他为打倒德克赛德所做的牺牲。只有蝙蝠侠自己清楚，时间旅行让他逃过了和旧世界一样覆灭的命运，却把他带到了新的时间线上，和新世界的蝙蝠侠融合一体。

蝙蝠侠把这个时间线的超人当做亲生弟弟一样照顾指导，因他的逝去而悲痛，却不会为他和神奇女侠绝配无双的爱情而吃醋。对他来说，他们不是同一个人。

幸而他和那个人的殊途，因为一个孩子而阴差阳错，再度有了交点。

“一块氪石买你在想什么。”臂弯里的男人闭着眼睛说道，嘴角还带着和悦的微笑。

也许是因为身边这个人，也许是因为久别重逢，也许是因为能够再一次说出这句他俩之间的玩笑话。

“你没有氪石可以收买我。”布鲁斯拥着乔纳森耳语道，温热的吐息贴着他的额头，亲昵而不色情——他们会有很多很多的时间可以复习床上运动，而此刻，他们只想抱着对方。

近午的和暖阳光透过玻璃洒在他们身上，乔纳森感觉到了从里到外的充沛暖意和生命力。

“我可以打个欠条。”

“嗯。”布鲁斯装作思考的模样。“你还欠我，我俩约好的海岛度假呢。”

“还有乔。”乔纳森补上。

“还有乔，和我家那几只小鸟。”布鲁斯啄吻他的眼睫。

“乔是你的儿子。”乔纳森笑着闪避，布鲁斯穷追不舍：“乔是我们的儿子。”

乔纳森沉默了一会儿，才道：“乔不知道你的存在，他，他和普通的孩子不一样，我担心——”突如其来的喊叫声打断了他的话。

护子心切的乔纳森瞬间就跳了起来奔出房间。

布鲁斯连忙起来，在旁边的睡房里找到了这对氪星父子。乔纳森半跪在地上，一边细语询问着身上还穿着睡衣眼睛惺忪的乔，一边给他找拖鞋。

布鲁斯在门边听了片刻，这孩子刚睡醒就喊爸爸的异常行为明显让乔纳森担心他是身体不舒服了。乔却有他自己的计划。

他把他的秘密小本子翻到最新一页，展示给乔纳森看。

乔纳森疑惑地看着上面龙飞凤舞的花体字签名。他对着这个签名很熟悉，却不明白乔为什么会在意布鲁西宝贝儿。

“宝贝？告诉爸爸，这是怎么了？”

乔看着他不明所以的表情，眼里的希望一下子暗淡下去，咬了咬嘴唇。

门边的世界第一侦探观察了一会儿，道：“他以为这个会让你高兴。”

“我会高兴？这是怎么——”乔纳森顿了顿，知道急促的发问只会让儿子更焦虑。“乔恩，好孩子，这是给爸爸的，对吗？”

乔慢了几拍才点头。

“爸爸喜欢乔恩所有的礼物。”乔纳森亲了亲乔的发旋。“乔可以告诉爸爸，这个是什么吗？嗯？”

“蝙蝠侠。”乔恩小小声道，视线落在乔纳森的睡衣下摆。

乔纳森和布鲁斯都愣住了。这孩子一直以来对蝙蝠侠的在意，执意要拿到签名，就是因为他知道蝙蝠侠会让他的爸爸高兴起来？

该说果然是世界第一侦探的儿子吗？

“你说得对，乔是独一无二的孩子。”布鲁斯赞叹道，也在乔的旁边坐下来，对男孩和蔼道：“乔恩，我昨天应该给你画上蝙蝠镖才是，我们一起补上，你觉得怎么样？”

乔不去看他，但也没有害怕之意，在背包里翻出了笔。

乔纳森默默注视着这父子二人同执一支笔在给蝙蝠镖涂色，看了很久很久。他知道他一辈子都不会厌倦这一幕。

END


End file.
